Monster Blood III
Monster Blood III is the twenty-ninth book in the original ''Goosebumps'' book series, and the third book in the ''Monster Blood'' saga. It was first published in 1995. The illustration on the cover shows Evan Ross' giant legs on a playground with spilled Monster Blood nearby. A swing set partially crushed by Evan. Blurb It's the Slime That Never Dies! Evan can't stand baby-sitting his genius cousin, Kermit. Kermit refuses to play video games. He won't even play Frisbee! All he likes to do is hang out in the basement doing strange experiments and playing mean practical jokes on Evan and his friend Andy. But now Andy's found something that will teach Kermit a lesson once and for all. It's green. It's slimy. And it comes in a can marked... Monster Blood! Book preview You asked for more - and here it is! GOOSEBUMPS It's the slime that never dies Kermit loves playing nasty practical jokes on his friends. But his friends are going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Monster Blood III Goosebumps #29 by R.L. Stine Oozing into a bookstore near you! Plot Evan's annoying little cousin, Kermit Majors, is getting on his nerves. Kermit is always conducting strange experiments, which usually get Evan in trouble. Andy decides to help Evan strike back by sticking a bit of Monster Blood in one of Kermit's mixtures. The mixture grows larger but then bursts, flying around the room. Evan accidentally swallows some and soon begins to grow bigger and bigger, almost ending up trapped in the basement. He narrowly escapes and stops growing, when he is several stories high. His clothes also grow with him, because they are splashed with some of the monster blood. At first, he gets children's kites out of tree, but then he accidentally crushes a car. After more unintentional accidents, the police and fire department hound the enormous Evan, believing he is an alien. Fortunately, Kermit quickly invents a compound which will make him shrink. Evan drinks the formula and, after a few unwanted results such as turning blue, getting hiccups and growing feathers, he shrinks. However, he shrinks too much, and by midnight, he finds himself only a few inches tall. Using his dog Trigger, he makes his way to his father to tell him of his problem. Reprints and rereleases International releases Differences * In Portugal, this is the thirtieth book in the original Goosebumps series. Artwork Monster Blood III - artwork.jpg|Original 1994 artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia *This is the first threequel in the original series. *The front cover follows artist Tim Jacobus' long tradition of incorporating Converse sneakers into the cover artwork. *''Monster Blood III'' is referenced by the main character in the sixth Give Yourself Goosebumps book, Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter. Also, Kermit is referred to as an adult scientist, but is not actually seen. *The Blogger Beware review for this book is set out like a quiz, but the correct answer is always choice "C". *As is standard with each first edition release of a Goosebumps book, the first edition back cover prefaces the next title of the then-unpublished book #30 as, "Coming soon from R.L. Stine: It Came from Under the Sink!" However, the actual published title is slightly altered to It Came from Beneath the Sink!. *The character Kermit was named after Kermit the Frog, the character Conan Barber was named after Conan the Barbarian, and Evan's dog Trigger was named after Roy Roger's horse. References in Other Goosebumps Media *This cover would later be used for the cover of the 2007 DVD release of Chillogy. Category:Monster Blood Books Category:Sequels Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Pets (topic) Category:Bullies (topic) Category:Monster Blood Category:Transformations Category:Change in Size Category:Spring Category:Original series Category:Blobs Category:Books Released In 1995 Category:Original series books not adapted into a TV episode Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Pages needing a full synopsis